


I find peace in the rain

by MarsFreckles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anniversary, Character Death, Illusions, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loneliness, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Past Character Death, Rain, Teddy Bears, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsFreckles/pseuds/MarsFreckles
Summary: It used to be just us... Now it's just me, alone in the rain... That's okay, I find peace in the rain...
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	I find peace in the rain

The truth was he was glad to be here, outside, where the frosty frigid air nipped at his face. His face was pale with light scarlet cheeks, his breath left a cloud of a warm fog. He enjoyed the feeling of having the breeze hit his face, his facial features mostly covered by his fuzzy scarf. He was able to escape everything out here, it was a peaceful night. He wondered the streets keeping his gaze low, only glancing up when he came to a crossing in the road. 'It sure is chilly today..' He thought with a small smile. He had always preferred the glacial winters over the tropical summers. He looked at the small ring in his hand, this ring had brought him so much pain just by glancing at it. He slowly slid it onto his finger with clouded eyes. He took in a shaky breath as a drop of water hit the bridge of his nose. Alas, it wasn't cold enough to snow but the rain slowly started to pour, it was sure to start raining cats and dogs soon. The brunette male didn't mind, he kept to himself and went about his night. He walked the length of the city fiddling with the ring on his finger. He found himself in a park, one he knew all too well. He gave a small smile and went over to the swing set sitting on the right swing. He looked up to the stars with such vigor and a small shake of the head. "Why?" He asked to no one in particular, seeing as he was alone. "Why am I such an idiot?" Rain pelted his face as he looked up to the sky. Slowly warm tears joined the rain, the water streaming down his face. "Why did I have to be so stupid?!" He tightly gripped the chain of the swing trying not to be so loud in the middle of the night. He had decided about a week ago, today was the day. After calming down a bit the brunette stood from the swing, rain drenching him completely. He made his way down a familiar path, memories flooding his senses as he trailed along.

"EW! Get it away from me you know I don't like bugs!" A younger version of himself, five maybe, exclaimed running from another young boy his age. "They aren't THAT gross! Bugs are cool!" The other boy smirked and ran after the younger version of himself. The brunette reached out as the two figures disappeared into the distance. 'What happened to us?' He bit his lip holding back tears that threatened to fall. He turned a corner recognizing the street, he looked around seeing another two figures. "God, those girls are so annoying!" Another younger version of himself said, eighteen. "Well maybe you shouldn't focus so much your looks, I mean you look shitty anyways." The other male next to him smacked him over the head. "Mean!" He pouted, but the pout quickly disappeared as the other boy grabbed his hand, holding it gently. His younger self smiled and leaned his head on the others shoulder. They walked into the distance and disappeared. He kept on his way trying to get these illusions out of his head. He came upon a very street, the one where his house laid. Two more figures came into view, ones he knew very well. "A stupid bear?! That's all you have to give? It's our 10th anniversary and all you could get me is a stupid bear Iwa-chan?!" He threw the stuffed bear into the road not turned away from the male before him with a pout. "Don't throw it shittykawa!" Iwaizumi looked both ways before running into the middle of the street. He picked up the bear and dusted it off, looking at it with a sad smile. Neither of the two noticed the car quickly approaching, a drunk driver who just happened to be passing by. A horn blared and before Oikawa could even turn around to see what was happening, a pained scream rung in his ears as the stuffed bear hit his back. It took him a minute to comprehend what he had just heard. He stared at the bear before his eyes widened, quickly his attention turned to the road where Iwaizumi had once been standing. "Hajime?!" He stood there instead of running to his side, he felt paralyzed. A neighbor luckily saw and screamed, she went ahead and called the police and it wasn't long before they arrived on the scene.

The sirens echoed in his mind as he walked past the street. He tried to block out the sound, covering his ears as if it would help. It was like a nightmare, it had to be a nightmare. He was next to Hajime tears flooding his eyes as the other reached up slowly cupping his face with a small smile. "I love you Tooru, keep the bear safe for me okay..?" Still in shock, all Oikawa could do was nod. The ambulance arrived and took both Oikawa and Hajime to the hospital. In the ambulance, Oikawa held Hajime's hand tightly. "Save him.." He muttered softly sobbing into his arms. Hajime smoothed his hair out a bit. "Tooru.." He paused to cough. "I love you so much... Never forget that alright..?" Oikawa nodded kissing the others' hands gently. Hajime smiled up to him, his grip on Oikawa's hand getting weaker. "Hajime?" He questioned looking at him in fear. Iwaizumi slowly closed his eyes keeping his smile on his face. The heart monitor stilled as a steady beep filled the ambulance. "Hajime?.." Oikawa shook him a bit. "HAJIME!?" Tears streamed down his face as the paramedic tried to revive Iwaizumi. He was pronounced dead the same day.

The sirens slowly died out as Oikawa walked past the graveyard. As much as he didn't want to look he did. The day of the funeral many people had gathered, his family, friends, the old volleyball team even. Oikawa held the bear to his chest. One of the players from the team, Hanamaki, approached him. "Hey, uh, what's with the bear?" He turned to the other with bloodshot eyes, he looked pale. "Hajime gave this to me... right before he died in front of me.." He held it out for the other to look at. Makki took it and dusted the bear of a bit noticing something hard. "Hey, Oikawa? I think the bear has a voice box." He pointed it out handing it back to the brunette. Oikawa's eyes widened as he took the bear squeezing it softly. A voice rang out, one that brought back so much pain. "Hey shittykawa, I know that's it's our tenth anniversary and I wanted to do something special. We met as kids, since then you've always stuck by my side. You taught me about volleyball and from there, we joined the team in Middle school together. After middle school, it was high school. You're the greatest partner I could've asked for and that's saying a lot even though you get on my nerves. I guess what I'm trying to say at this moment is.. Will you marry me?" The voice cut off. Oikawa burst into tears hearing the message, he covered his mouth dropping the bear. From the pocket of the clothes fell two rings and a note that read, 'I love you,' each ring had the other person's name engraved into it carefully. Oikawa let out an agonized scream, his whole body shook as he fell to his knees, trembling.

Oikawa passed by a restaurant he went to not to long ago. The waitress that worked there gave him a small smile. He walked into the restaurant and the waitress approached him. "It's our fifteenth anniversary.. table for 1 please." The waitress looked shocked in realization but lead him to a table none the less, one by a window. He stared out the window after asking for something to drink. He spotted the cars pass by, watching with a hunger. He received his drink and slowly took sips, many thoughts were going through his head as he stared. The waitress came back with some food, "It's on the house, sorry for your loss.." She bowed respectfully and went back to waiting for other tables. Oikawa ate the food slowly, not that he wasn't hungry. He just didn't feel like eating anything. After eating half of the food on his plate he stood giving the waitress a quiet thank you before taking his leave. He fiddled with the silver ring once again. "Happy fifteenth anniversary Hajime.."

He slowly approached the highway, staring at the cars that passed. He was drenched in rain and practically freezing to death. "Hey man, what're you doing up here?" Some stranger asked approaching his slowly. "Watching the cars.." Oikawa responded with a small smile. "Dude you are drenched! You shouldn't be out here!" The stranger approached a bit quicker, a few meters away. "It's alright," He muttered looking over to the stranger, "I find peace in the rain.." Oikawa looked down at the passing cars before standing up straight. "Hey, get down from there!" This was the last thing Oikawa heard before he braced himself for the impact of himself hitting the ground. His last thoughts being, 'I'm coming for you Hajime... I love you...'


End file.
